Arranged Destiny
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 10 – Siapa yang bisa membuat ekspetasi jika cinta di masa lalu Baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya? - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Aranged Destiny**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari**

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala, mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir kopi ke sumber suara berat yang memanggil namaku.

Berdiri tepat didepanku, namja itu. Otakku langsung menghitung dan menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah didepanku ini dalam kurun waktu hampir tujuh tahun terakhir. Namun anehnya, orang ini masih terlihat sama.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?", ia memastikan lagi. Cih, apa dia segitu lupanya dengan wajahku.

Aku mengangguk malas, "Duduklah, Park Chanyeol."

Namja itu tersenyum tipis lalu menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di depanku.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Bahkan sekarang ia memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sangat sopan, membuatku muak saja.

"Hmm, aku baik. Kau sudah lama kembali?", aku bertanya hanya demi sopan santun saja. Sungguh aku tidak ingin tahu tentang orang ini.

Ia menggeleng, "Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ayah dan ibuku memaksa pulang. Hmm, kau tahulah", ia kemudian tersenyum canggung.

Aku ikut mengangguk canggung mendengar jawabannya. Oh, ayolah, Baek! Bukannya memang ini tujuanmu mengajaknya bertemu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu?"

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak mendengus begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Bahkan tanpa perlu menanyakannya aku yakin dia sudah pasti tahu jawabannya. "Hmm, aku lulus beberapa bulan lalu", namun aku tetap berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sopan.

Namja itu mengangguk lagi dan aura canggung kembali melingkupi sekitarku. Sial, aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Chanyeol", aku memaksa diriku untuk segera mengatakannya sebelum keberanianku makin ditelan suasana canggung itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Kau tahu apa maksudku!

"Soal perjodohan itu. Aku ingin kita membicarakannya", akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia memajukan tubuhnya kemudian bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya yang diletakkan di meja di depan kami. Membuatku terpaksa harus melepaskan genggaman kedua tanganku pada hangatnya cangkir kopi dan bergerak mundur menjauhinya. Ia memandangku lama.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Aku muak mendengar nama panggilan itu.

Aku mengangkat daguku, tidak ingin terintimidasi dengan pandangannya, "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Perjodohan seperti itu sangat konyol!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu melemparkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke sandaran kursi, "Kalau begitu silahkan mengatakannya pada orang tuamu dan, aah, orang tuaku juga."

Aku menatap benci pada namja itu. Sikapnya yang seolah-olah tidak peduli membuatku kesal.

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya. Aku bertanggung jawab pada orang tuaku dan kau bertanggung jawab pada orang tuamu."

Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan telunjuknya didepan wajahku sambil menggeleng, "Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki masalah. Aku tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Jika kau memang keberatan, berarti itu urusanmu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Emosiku meninggi mendengar jawabannya dan otakku langsung membawa kenangan tujuh tahun lalu, saat dengan bodohnya aku menyukai seseorang seperti dia. Aku adalah siswa sekolah menengah pertama yang diam-diam menyukai senior yang juga merupakan anak dari teman dekat ayahku. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas pengakuan cinta menjijikkan saat hari kelulusan itu.

 _"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Chanyeollie. Aku. . . Aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."_

Sesederhana dan sememalukan itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba menghapus bayangan mengerikan itu dari otakku. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan bersiap-siap pergi dari tempat ini, tidak ingin menahan malu dan emosi lebih lama lagi.

"Kau ingin pergi?", suara Chanyeol terdengar.

Aku bersiap melangkah, "Ya, kurasa pembicaraan kita sampai disini saja."

"Hei, Baekhyun-ssi. Katakan padaku, mengapa kau tidak ingin melakukan perjodohan itu?"

Aku menahan langkah kakiku dan mengambil waktu untuk menatapnya sejenak, "Karena aku memiliki kekasih."

Kemudian aku benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **Februari**

"Baekhyun berada di kantormu. Temuilah dan ajak ia makan siang!"

Aku melempar ponsel begitu saja ke atas meja kerja setelah mendapat panggilan memerintah dari ibuku. Aku heran kenapa ibuku sangat bernafsu untuk tetap melakukan perjodohan setelah Baekhyun berkali-kali berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil lagi ponselku. Aku mencari namanya dalam _contact_ ku dan langsung menghubunginya. Perlu tiga kali usaha sebelum panggilanku diterima.

"Ada apa?", suara tidak ramah itu langsung menyambutku.

"Kau dikantorku?"

"Sudah kuduga. Apa ibuku memberitahumu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Ibuku yang memberitahu. Jadi tunggulah di lobi, aku akan segera turun."

"Apa aku harus pergi dengamu?", suara itu terdengar sangat tidak rela, membuatku mau tidak mau merasakan perasaan terhina.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kau tahu kita berdua akan terkena masalah jika tidak menurutinya."

Helaan nafas di seberang, "Baiklah. Kau cepatlah turun!"

Aku tidak menjawab lagi. Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dan membereskan beberapa barangku.

Untunglah hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tidak secanggung saat pertama kali kami bertemu bulan lalu, tapi Baekhyun tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk menolak perjodohan yang telah diatur untuk kami berdua, walaupun orang tua kami tidak mau peduli dengan penolakannya itu. Seperti hari ini, aku tahu bukan keinginannya untuk bisa sampai di kantorku, pasti salah seorang dari orang tua kami merencanakan hal ini.

"Kita bahkan harus melakukan ini. Menyebalkan sekali!", Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk makanan dengan garpunya.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku tetap fokus dengan makananku.

"Apa ibumu juga menyuruh seseorang untuk memata-matai kita?", ia melihat ke sekeliling restoran tempat kami makan siang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak ada mata-mata. Aku lapar dan aku butuh makan. Tidak bisakah kau makan juga?", aku menatapnya jengkel.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan wajah cemberut, kemudian mulai menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah curiga ketika ibu memintaku membawakan berkas ke kantormu", suaranya terdengar lagi.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Pasti mereka sudah merencanakannya."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kenakan-kanakan sekali!"

Aku menatap Baekhyun tajam, mulai benar-benar merasa terusik dengan rajukannya "Karena sudah seperti ini, tidak bisakah kau hanya memakan makananmu sekarang? Aku bertaruh akan lebih menyenangkan melihatmu makan daripada mendengar omelanmu."

Untunglah kali ini sepertinya ia berusah bersikap kooperatif. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan memilih untuk fokus kepada makanannya.

 **Maret**

Aku menatap dua wajah didepanku dengan jengkel.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin melakukannya!"

Kedua wajah itu serentak mengeluarkan ekspresi meremehkan. Serius, mereka tidak cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka lebih mirip seperti anak kembar dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti itu.

"Jangan merajuk seperti wanita, Baek!"

"Ha ha. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau yang dijodohkan sepertiku, Kai?", aku membalas ucapannya.

Kai, yang duduk didepanku, hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Jika aku dijodohkan dengan pria tampan, kaya, dan lulusan luar negeri seperti itu tidak mungkin aku menolaknya."

"Coba ulangi lagi perkataanmu", balasan ucapan Kai tertahan di mulutku karena suara lain sudah mendahuluiku. Aku melihat Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan garang.

Kai tersenyum manis kepada Sehun, "Mian, sayang. Aku hanya kesal mendengar rengekannya terus-menerus", ia menatapku lagi, tapi tidak tersenyum manis seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Sehun.

"Kau meracuni kekasihku, Baek!", Sehun ikut menatapku.

Aku menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Apa kalian benar-benar sahabatku? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan dua orang menyebalkan seperti kalian!"

"Karena kami manis?", Kai bertanya bodoh.

"Tentu saja kau manis", Sehun mencubit sebelah pipi Kai, menyetujui ucapan bodoh pria itu.

Kai segera memukul tangan Sehun dan mengusap pipinya yang dicubit, "Aku tidak bertanya padamu", jawabnya galak lalu kembali menatapku.

Jika saja aku tidak sedang uring-uringan aku akan tertawa keras melihat pasangan bodoh didepanku ini. Kai bisa menjadi sangat mesra pada Sehun dan sedetik kemudian menghancurkan keinginan Sehun untuk bermanis-manis.

"Tapi aku serius, Baek. Bukankah kau dulu memang menyukainya? Jadi tidak akan sulit untuk menyukainya lagi."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kai, "Lalu meninggalkan Kris begitu saja?"

"Kalian kan belum berpacaran cukup lama."

Aku menggeleng, "Aku menyukai Kris. Lagipula aku berbicara pada kalian untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kenapa kalian justru menyuruhku menerima perjodohan itu!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkanku dan Kai menyenggol lengan Kai dengan sikunya, "Diamlah. Orang yang kalian bicarakan datang."

Aku segera mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan tersenyum pada Kris yang berjalan kearah kami. Senyumku hanya bertahan sedetik hingga aku melihat orang yang berjalan mengekor di belakang tubuh Kris.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap horror pada Sehun dan Kai. Sehun balas menatapku dengan pandangan tidak kalah terkejut. Ia cukup pintar untuk mengingat foto pria yang kuperlihatkan padanya beberapa waktu lalu, sedangkan Kai hanya menatap kami dengan pandangan heran. Anak bodoh itu pasti tidak mengingat apapun.

"Hai", suara berat Kris terdengar disebelahku disusul usapan pelan pada lenganku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku takut-takut dan balas menatap Kris. Aku memaksakan senyum walaupun aku tahu senyumku akan terlihat aneh. Kemudian mencuri pandang pada orang di belakang Kris yang juga menatapku dengan wajah tidak kalah terkejut.

"Hai Sehun, Kai", Kris menyapa Sehun dan Kai yang hanya diangguki oleh dua orang itu. Sehun masih terlalu kaku untuk menjawab sapaan Kris, sedangkan Kai hanya mengikuti Sehun, masih terlalu heran dengan sikap kami.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku. Park Chanyeol."

Aku bisa mendengar Kai yang terkesiap pelan didepanku begitu mendengar perkataan Kris. Setidaknya jika ia bodoh untuk mengingat foto Chanyeol yang pernah kuperlihatkan padanya, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melupakan nama yang pernah kusebutkan padanya.

 **April**

Aku menatap jengah pada pasangan yang sedang bergoyang dengan mesranya di dance floor. Walaupun aku tidak berniat melihat mereka, setiap kali aku mengalihkan padanganku pada dance floor yang penuh dengan manusia yang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan badan mereka sesuai irama menghentak musik hip hop, mataku langsung bisa mengenali dua orang itu. Padahal disana cukup sesak dan sudah seperti lautan manusia, namun dua sosok itu tetap saja mencolok dimataku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati dua orang yang sibuk melakukan love shot didepanku.

"Sehun-ssi, apa Baekhyun sering ke tempat ini?", aku tidak peduli bahwa aku mengganggu kedua orang itu.

Sehun menatapku dan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Tidak juga. Kami hanya sekali-sekali ke tempat ini, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Kau cemburu?", Kai menyerobot bertanya. Aku menatapnya, benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun bahwa teman-temannya ini menyebalkan.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka tempat seperti ini", aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling club. Benar, aku tidak menyukai tempat seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut dengan kami?", ia mengejarku dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan lagi.

"Karena Kris mengajakku", jawabku menatap Kai tajam.

Tanpa kuduga, ia justu tertawa mendengarkan jawabanku, "Hahaha. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan kau dan Baekhyun. Kau calon tunangannya dan Kris kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin kalian semua bisa berada di tempat yang sama. Menggelikan sekali!"

Sehun menyikut lengan Kai dan memberikan tatapan menegur yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh pria itu. Jika saja tidak ada kekasihnya disini, aku ingin sekali menyumpal botol minuman didepanku ke mulutnya.

"Maafkan dia, Chanyeol-ssi. Kurasa dia mulai mabuk", Sehun mengajukan diri meminta maaf atas kelakuan kekasihnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi benarkan yang dikatakan Baekhyun bahwa kau dan Kris adalah teman di perguruan tinggi?"

Aku tersenyum lagi. Walaupun terlihat lebih dewasa, Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Kai. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat usil dengan urusan orang lain.

"Hmmm. Kami baru mengenal ketika akan lulus", aku tetap menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kalian dekat?", ia usil bertanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak juga." Kris dan aku memang tidak terlalu dekat, kami hanya bertemu lagi setelah kembali kesini dan ia mengajakku bersamanya karena menurutnya aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Kris adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Aku hanya merasa perlu mengikutinya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabanku. Mungkin akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mau tahu dengan urusan orang lain. Aku kembali diam dan sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, sedangkan kedua orang didepanku sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat Baekhyun yang tersaruk-saruk melangkah didepanku dan menghempaskan diri duduk diantara Sehun dan Kai. Lalu tempat disebelahku yang terasa bergoyang karena Kris duduk. Sudah selesai bergoyang rupanya.

"YA, Baekhyun! Jangan duduk disini!", aku mendengar teriakan Kai yang merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan bermesraan terus. Apa kalian tidak kasihan melihat Chanyeol sendirian?", jawab Baekhyun.

Aku menatap Baekhyun tajam. Apa maksud ucapannya itu.

"Benar. Apa kau tidak ingin ditemani seseorang, Chanyeol?", Kris menimpali ucapan Baekhyun dan tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan, aku menyesal mengikuti ajakan Kris pergi ke tempat terkutuk ini.

"Andwae. Chanyeol tidak boleh ditemani siapapun. Benar kan Chanyeol-ssi?", Baekhyun berkata lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan emosiku mulai meninggi melihat Baekhyun. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk yang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya.

"Kau mabuk, Baek!", Kai berkata cepat berusaha mencegah Baekhyun berbicara lebih banyak.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?", Kris mengabaikan ucapan Kai dan kembali bertanya. Ia satu-satunya orang disini yang tidak mengerti keadaan dan sepertinya ikut berpartisipasi menguji emosiku.

"Karena. . . Karena mungkin tunangannya akan marah?", Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lalu tertawa keras.

"Anak ini benar-benar mabuk. Ayo temani aku ke toilet", Kai mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya berdiri lalu menyeretnya setengah paksa.

"Kau memiliki tunangan?", Kris menatapku heran.

Emosiku benar-benar meninggi dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku tidak membentak Kris jika aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun jika mabuk. Kurasa ia baru membaca novel picisan lagi", kudengar Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kris lalu tertawa. Kris mencerna beberapa saat sebelum ikut tertawa.

"Maafkan kelakuannya, Chanyeol. Dia memang selalu meracau jika sudah mabuk", Kris menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum kecut lalu beranjak berdiri, "Aku ke toilet sebentar", pamitku. Kris hanya mengangguk santai sementara Sehun menatapku waspada.

Aku melangkah cepat ke toilet dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kai yang sedang bersandar di wastafel. Selain mereka berdua sepertinya tidak ada orang lain didalam toilet. Aku berjalan lurus kearah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, Kai."

Kai menghela nafas, "Dia benar-benar mabuk. Jangan pikirkan ucapannya", ujarnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk gusar.

"Aku menunggu diluar", Kai berkata lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari toilet.

"Apa maksudmu!", aku membentak Baekhyun begitu kami tinggal berdua.

"Apa?", Baekhyun menatapku tenang. Ia sepertinya benar-benar mabuk dilihat dari pandangannya yang tidak begitu fokus lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seberani itu berkata didepan kekasihmu sendiri."

Baekhyum tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak suka kau mengikutiku."

"Katakan pada kekasihmu untuk tidak mengajakku!"

"Kau bisa saja menolak jika kau tidak ingin pergi."

Aku memukulkan tanganku pada tembok tepat disebelah wajah Baekhyun bersandar.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah, Yeol?", ia bertanya lagi padaku. Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali walaupun aku baru saja memukul sesuatu tepat disebelahnya.

Aku terdiam, memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Karena kau mengejekku!", jawabku akhirnya.

"Aku bahkan lebih membahayakan diriku sendiri dengan resiko Kris mengatahui hubungan kita. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah?"

Aku kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sedang cemburu padaku, kan?", suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi, diikuti tawa geli setelahnya.

 **Mei**

"Aaaahh, eomma. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi", aku merengek pada eomma yang sibuk mengaduk masakan di atas kompor.

"Aku berusaha keras dan bahkan turun sendiri ke dapur untuk menyiapkannya. Apa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Baekki?", eomma menatapku dengan wajah yang dibuat sendu.

"Aku tidak ingin pesta ulang tahun!", aku nyaris membentak.

Eomma mengibaskan tangannya didepanku, "Aku tahu. Ini bukan pesta, ini hanya perayaan kecil."

"Eomma mengundang orang lain!", aku menekankan nada menuduh dalam suaraku.

"Hanya Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan bersiap-siaplah!", eomma mengibaskan tangannya lagi mengusirku dari dapur.

Sudahlah, aku kalah. Aku tidak mungkin melawan ibuku jika sudah seperti ini. Aku masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan pintunya keras, kemudian berjalan ke nakas dan meraih ponselku lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Ne, Baek", panggilanku diangkat.

Aku menghela nafas, "Kris, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lari dari ibuku. Aku akan datang setelah makan malam. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendengar tawa renyah Kris diseberang, "Tentu saja, sayang. Rayakanlah dulu dengan orang tuamu, aku akan menunggu."

Setelah panggilanku terputus aku menghela nafas berat, merasa bersalah pada Kris. Jika saja ia tahu aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku hanya dengan orang tuaku.

Melupakan rasa bersalahku, aku menuruti ucapan ibuku dan memilih untuk bersiap-siap. Lagipula aku memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Aku baru selesai memasang pakaian ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan heran mendapati nama Chanyeol tertulis disana.

"Yoboseyo. . ."

"Kau serius dengan pesta ulang tahun? Kekanakan sekali, Baek!", tawa Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapanku.

Aku mendengus, "Kaukira aku menginginkannya? Jika bukan karena ibuku yang memaksa aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Tawa Chanyeol masih terdengar sebelum ia mulai berbicara lagi, "Kalau begitu, kau ingin kabur?"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "Kabur? Maksudmu?"

"Seperti biasa, intinya orang tuamu hanya ingin membuatmu merayakan ulang tahun denganku. Bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja? Aku tidak suka ide pesta ini. Lagipula kau akan pergi bersamaku, jadi tidak akan ada masalah", ia berkata ringan.

Ajakan Chanyeol menggodaku, pergi dengannya setidaknya akan lebih menyenangkan daripada terkurung dalam perayaan dan makan malam dengan orang tua kami.

"Baiklah", aku berusaha mengurangi nada antusias dalam suaraku.

"Kalau begitu turunlah, aku akan segera sampai di rumahmu!", perintahnya.

Aku mematikan sambungan ponselku dan mengambil segala yang kubutuhkan lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah. Tidak lama kemudian dua mobil memasuki pekarangan rumahku, aku menuruti langkah orang tuaku menyambut tamu kami.

Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sudah turun dari mobilnya, sedangkan mobil Chanyeol baru berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil orang tuanya. Setelah menunduk sopan dan menyapa kedua orang tua Chanyeol aku segera mendekati mobilnya. Para orang tua itu sepertinya sibuk saling menyapa satu sama lain sehingga tidak ada yang peduli ketika aku membuka pintu penumpang mobil Chanyeol dan ia segera memacu mobilnya begitu aku menutup lagi pintu itu.

"Hahaha. Kau jenius, Chanyeol!", aku tertawa lepas begitu mobil Chanyeol melaju di jalanan.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil, "Aku malas dengan omongan orang tua, kau tahu."

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Kukira aku akan mati kebosanan malam ini."

"Tenang saja, kau bersama orang yang tepat. Ini akan menyenangkan!", Chanyeol menyombong.

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya, namun tetap tertawa. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol membawa mobilnya hingga berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Kenapa kesini?", aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman begitu Chanyeol mematikan mobilnya.

"Jangan keluar, disini saja!" ujarnya begitu aku meraih kenop pintu.

Aku memandangnya heran.

"Akan ada kembang api sebentar lagi, anggap itu hadiah dariku."

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Tapi bukannya akan lebih baik jika kita melihatnya dari luar?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Disini saja. Akan memalukan jika kita keluar."

Aku memandang heran padanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa sih, Yeol?"

"Lihat, kembang apinya mulai", ia menunjuk kedepan dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku menikmati kembang api meskipun cukup jauh dari tempat kami dan terhalang kaca mobil.

Aku begitu serius mengamati kembang api hingga aku terkejut ketika sebuah cupcake dengan satu lilin di tengahnya berada tepat didepan wajahku. Aku menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku menyuruh sekretarisku membelinya. Kukatakan padamu aku tidak suka pesta, dan ini bukan pesta. Hanya saja tidak menyenangkan melewatkan ulang tahun tanpa kue", ia berkata cepat.

Aku tertegun beberapa saat sebelum tertawa geli. Tidak kusangka Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Ne, gomawo Chanyeollie", aku mengangguk dan tanpa sadar memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ingin sekali rasanya kupukul mulutku setelah mengatakannya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, "Saengil chukae, Baek."

 **Juni**

Drrrttt. Ddrrttt.

Aku merasakan benda bergetar itu disebelah kepalaku yang membuatku terpaksa harus membuka mata. Aku mengambil ponselku dan memencet tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku.

"Ya", aku menjawab dengan suara serak. Aku butuh minum.

"Chanyeollie. . .", suara melengking itu menusuk telingaku, ". . .Kau dimana?"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar suara yang sudah kukenal itu, "Aku tidur. Ada apa, Baek?"

"Kau menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan tidur? Tidak kreatif sekali, Yeol!"

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya, "Apa maumu, Baek?"

"Aku bersama dengan dua manusia aneh dan tebak, mereka ingin meninggalkanku."

"Sehun dan Kai?", aku bertanya walaupun sudah bisa menebak. Dengan siapa lagi Baekhyun akan pergi selain dengan dua sahabat anehnya itu atau dengan Kris.

 _"Kau yang memaksa ikut dengan kami. Chanyeol tolong jemput dan bawa ia pergi dari sini!"_ , aku bisa mendengar suara ribut diseberang.

"Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku duduk bersama di bioskop. Dan mereka memaksa menonton film horror. Selamatkan aku, Chanyeol!", rengekan Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

Aku tertawa mendengar keributan itu. "Baiklah, kau tunggulah, aku akan kesana", aku mematikan sambungan telepon dan bergerak berdiri dari tempat tidur. Lupakan saja keinginanku untuk bisa bermalas-malasan hari ini.

"Mereka benar-benar orang yang kejam!", adu Baekhyun begitu aku berdiri didepan tiga orang yang duduk manis di ruang tunggu bioskop.

Aku menatap Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Ia memaksa ikut kencan kami. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!", Kai membentakku.

"Ia melarangku duduk bersama ketika menonton. Itu kan film horror. Kalian teman yang mengerikan!", Baekhyun menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan terluka yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun memutar matanya malas dan menatapku, "Kau ingin menyeretnya pergi dari sini atau kau ingin ikut menonton?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Menonton saja. Lagipula aku sudah sampai disini."

Kai tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, belilah tiket dan temani ia menonton. Ingat, pilih kursi jauh-jauh dari kami!", ancamnya, lalu menarik Sehun pergi dari sana.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menatap kedua orang itu. "Aku heran kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Benar kan, mereka itu mengerikan."

"Kau yang mengerikan. Kau mengganggu kencan mereka", aku tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana lagi. Makanya jangan memacari sahabatmu sendiri. Kami sudah berteman sejak sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih, kau tahu. Mereka harus bersabar denganku, aku bukan orang yang mudah disingkirkan", Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Lalu kenapa menghubungiku?"

Baekhyun menatapku heran, "Kau tidak suka kuhubungi?"

Aku menggeleng, "Kenapa tidak menghubungi Kris?". Aku malas jika harus mengungkit Kris, membuatku merasa kesal. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau belilah tiket, aku akan membeli pop corn. Pasangan mengerikan itu tidak membeli apapun dan aku akan melemparkan pop corn ke kepala mereka nanti", ia tersenyum licik lalu segera berjalan menuju food stand.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah hubungan rumit apa yang sedang kujalani dengan Baekhyun. Kami bahkan sudah jauh lebih dekat sekarang, tapi ya, hanya seperti itu.

"Aku bisa mendengar teriakanmu yang seperti wanita itu. Keras sekali!", Baekyun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh pada Kai setelah menyeruput milkshakenya. Kami menuju sebuah kafe setelah selesai menonton.

"Teriakanmu bahkan lebih keras", Kai melempar snack yang sudah hampir masuk ke mulutnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Matamu berkaca-kaca ketika keluar dari bioskop", Baekhyun membalas lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kai.

Kai tidak menjawab lagi, ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan meminta tolong.

Sehun mengusap rambut Kai sekilas, "Sudahlah, jangan meladeninya. Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati pertengkaran didepanku jadi kaget sendiri begitu pertanyaan diajukan langsung untukku.

"Eh?"

"Kami sudah mengenal sejak kecil", Baekhyun menjawab untukku.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui jawaban Baekhyun.

"Lalu dimana kau selama ini?"

"Chanyeol melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama", lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan untukku.

"YA! Sehunnie tidak bertanya padamu!", aku terkejut mendengar suara Kai yang membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Sehun tidak keberatan aku menjawab pertanyaannya, anak cengeng."

"Baek!", suara rendah Sehun terdengar memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak mengganggu kekasihnya lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi melihat ketiga orang itu, jadi aku melepaskannya dan tertawa keras. Membuat ketiga orang itu memandangku heran. Namun pandangan heran orang itu justru membuat tawaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baek", suara itu kembali terdengar, membuatku semakin sulit berhenti tertawa. Namun ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sehun dan Kai yang duduk didepanku, aku menghentikan tawaku dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Tawaku benar-benar berhenti ketika mendapati Kris berdiri didekat meja kami. Aku baru menyadari bahwa suara terakhir yang kudengar berasal dari Kris.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang membeku disebelahku.

 **Ju** **li**

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu ditutup kembali sebelum merasakan sebuah ciuman di puncak kepalaku.

"Kau disini", Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari televisi dan menatapnya, "Hmm. Kau pulang cepat."

"Jika aku tahu kau menunggu di apartmentku, aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Bagaimana wawancara pekerjaanmu?"

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Aku mengacaukannya."

Kris memandangku dengan wajah serius, "Kau harus belajar lagi, Baek!"

Aku menghela nafas. Mood ku sedang buruk dan nasihat bukanlah sesuatu yang kubutuhkan sekarang. "Arra."

"Aku serius. Sebaiknya kau cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sudah terlalu lama sejak kau menyelesaikan pendidikanmu."

"Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah dengan bantuan ayahku", aku menatap Kris jengkel.

"Tidak. Jangan disana!"

Kumohon, jangan ini lagi. Kris selalu bersikap menyebalkan setiap kali kali menyinggung hal ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bekerja dengan Chanyeol", akhirnya Kris mengutarakannya. Membuat kekesalanku semankin menjadi-jadi. Aku bahkan sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali dan berjanji bahwa masalahku dengan Chanyeol tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kami. Namun sikap Kris yang semakin hari semakin mendesakku membuatku kesal.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja dengan Chanyeol. Oke!"

Kris mengalah, ia merendahkan tubuh tingginya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali mengingat Chanyeol."

Aku menghela nafas lagi, kali ini lebih berat karena diliputi rasa bersalah. Kris cukup berlapang hati ketika aku menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya padanya. Mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini membuatku selalu merasakan perasaan bersalah.

"Kukatakan aku tidak akan melakukan perjodohan itu."

"Jika sebelumnya aku tahu siapa Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mengajaknya pergi bersama kita."

"Hmmm."

"Kau ingin aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol?"

Aku mengidikkan bahuku mendengar ucapan Kris, kekesalanku semakin menjadi-jadi dan aku tahu moodku berada di titik paling dasar.

"Jangan ikut campur, Kris. Kukatakan aku akan menyelesaikannya."

Aku mendengar Kris menghela nafas, "Baekhyun, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Tentu tidak."

Hening, Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mematikan televisi dan ikut merendahkan sedikit badanku di sofa tanpa mengganggunya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata.

Aku baru saja akan benar-benar jatuh tertidur ketika suara Kris bergetar di bahuku, "Baek, jangan bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi, ne?"

Aku melangkah keluar dari gedung apartment Kris. Kurasa aku salah ketika mengira bahwa aku akan mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan dengan pergi ke apartmentnya. Berbicara dengan Kris yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sensitif membuat kepalaku berdenyut. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa untuk protes karena aku mengetahui masalahnya ada padaku.

Aku berkali-kali menekankan pada Kris bahwa ia tidak perlu mengantarku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin berdebat apapun lagi. Jadi setelah menolak berkali-kali dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang dengan taxi, Kris akhirnya membiarkanku keluar dari apartmentnya. Dan disinilah aku, duduk termenung di salah satu halte tanpa benar-benar berniat untuk menghentikan taxi sama sekali.

Sebuah ide gila melintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Otakku dengan cepat mencegahku untuk melakukan ide gila itu, tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengekang diriku. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk berpikir apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan. Dan kemudian ketika aku mengambil keputusan, aku mengutuki diriku sendiri atas apa yang akan kulakukan. Tapi bahkan itu tidak cukup untuk menggoyahkan lagi keputusanku.

Aku meraih ponselku dan mengutak-atiknya hingga berhenti di satu nama dan dengan cepat aku menekan tombol hijau di benda itu. Nada sambung terdengar beberapa saat sebelum panggilanku tersambung.

"Apa, Baek?", suara diseberang langsung menyapaku.

"Chanyeollie. . .", aku bahkan merutuki suaraku sendiri, ". . .Katakan kau punya sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Moodku benar-benar buruk."

Suara tawa Chanyeol langsung terdengar, "Kau dimana? Aku akan kesana."

Begitu aku memutuskan sambungan telepon, perasaanku membaik dan memburuk pada saat yang bersamaan. Hatiku berkali-kali merapalkan permintaan maaf untuk Kris.

 **Agustus**

Aku sampai di kedai kopi yang diberitahu Baekhyun dan langsung melihat sekelilingku untuk mencarinya. Begitu melihat sosoknya yang duduk di salah satu meja dengan menggengam minuman di tangannya aku langsung mendekatinya.

"Kau meminum minuman dingin malam-malam seperti ini?", aku duduk dan menyapanya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suaraku, sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

"Walaupun sudah malam tetap saja ini musim panas", jawabnya sambil menunjuk satu lagi _ice Americano_ yang berada di meja didepanku.

"Kau memesan dua?", aku menatapnya heran.

"Itu untukmu, bodoh", ia memutar matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu memesan apapun untukku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, "Karena kau akan mengatakan betapa menggiurkannya minumanku dan memaksa untuk menyicipinya, jadi lebih baik kupesan untukmu."

Aku tertawa, "Waah, kau benar-benar mengenalku, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa memintaku kemari?", aku menyeruput minumanku sebelum bertanya padanya.

Baekhyun mengambil waktu sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Karna merindukanmu?", ia membuat jawabannya menjadi pertanyaan lalu tertawa geli setelahnya.

Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya selama sedetik sebelum ikut tertawa, "Maafkan jika pesonaku ini membuatmu kesulitan. Aku tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini bahwa kau tidak bisa melewati seharipun tanpa bertemu denganku."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Aku serius. Ada yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara, "Mari kita putus, Chanyeol."

Tawaku berhenti dan aku memandang Baekhyun heran. Aku menyadari saat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Tdak, jangan meledekku bersikap seperti wanita! Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, apalagi pernyataan cinta. Aku hanya merasa hal ini perlu dilakukan untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Maksudku, yah, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Janungku semakin berdetak liar, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam minumannya lebih keras dan ia tersenyum canggung, "Seperti yang kukatakan dulu, mari tidak melakukan perjodohan ini, Yeol."

"Apa karena ini kenakan-kanakan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku memiliki Kris, dan kau tahu, kita baru bertemu lagi beberapa bulan ini."

"Kau menyukaiku!", aku bahkan tidak mencerna lagi kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya merasa harus mengatakan apapun agar pembicaraan ini tidak berakhir begitu saja.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil kali ini, "Kukatakan lagi, kau terlalu percaya diri, Yeol."

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku!", aku berusaha menolak ucapannya.

"Ya, dulu. Dan kau menolakku", Baekhyun membalas dan menatapku tajam, ia bahkan tidak tertawa lagi. Aku tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat keberanian melakukannya. Baekhyun biasanya tidak mampu memandangku setajam ini.

Aku mendesah frustasi.

"Kau tenang saja, Yeol. Aku akan bertanggung jawab memberi tahu orang tua kita. Kau serahkan saja padaku. Akulah yang menolaknya, jadi kau tidak akan mendapatkan masalah apapun", Baekhyun berbicara lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih pelan.

"Bagaiman jika kukatakan aku menyukaimu?"

Baekhyum terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali tersenyum canggung, "Aniyo. Kau tidak serius. Nah baiklah, kurasa aku akan pergi", ia bersiap berdiri.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini, Baek?", aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, "Maafkan aku, ini salahku. Seharusnya dari dulu kutekankan padamu mengenai hal ini. Kurasa aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Ucapan santai Baekhyun membuat otakku mengambil alih kekuasaan atas perasaanku dan membangun tembok untuk melindungi egoku sendiri. Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Jangan khawatirkan orang tuaku, aku akan berbicara dengan mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Pergilah", aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajahnya dan memilih untuk memandang minuman didepanku.

Baekhyun baru akan beranjak ketika aku teringat sesuatu dan secara spontan memanggil namanya lagi, "Baek!"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku, "Ada apa, Yeol?"

"Kau memilih tempat yang tepat. Sadarkah kau ini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu beberapa bulan lalu?"

 **September**

Aku berguling kesana kemari diatas tempat tidur tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal Kai.

"Jika kau hanya datang untuk mengacak-acak tempat tidurku, lebih baik kau enyah dari sini!", ia menggeram mengancamku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan mengiba, "Apa kau tega padaku, Kai?"

Kai menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyerah, "SEHUUNN!", ia berteriak keras dari tempatnya duduk didepan meja belajar.

Tidak lama kemudian wajah Sehun muncul di pintu diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang masuk ke dalam kamar, "Ada apa sayang?"

Kai menunjukku dengan dagunya, "Bicaralah padanya!"

Sehun berdecak mendengar perintah Kai, "Ada apalagi, Baek? Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan dari kantor, kau tahu."

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan kesal dan merasa terhina, "Apa masalahmu, Kai! Aku hanya menumpang istirahat dan kalian berdua memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Sehun menghela nafas mencoba sabar, "Kai, ayo ikut aku keluar. Baekhyun mungkin hanya ingin istirahat tanpa diganggu."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Sehun!", Kai tetap keras kepala, sekarang ia bahkan mendekap kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau yang selalu dimanjakan Sehun! Sekarang ikuti Sehun dan pergilah keluar! Aku akan membersihkan tempat tidurmu nanti", aku membentak Kai.

"Ayolah, Kai", Sehun berbicara lagi.

"Kubilang tidak, Sehun! Aku muak melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini setiap hari!"

Emosiku benar-benar memuncak melihat Kai, jadi aku meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan tempat tidur yang sudah kubuat tidak karuan itu secepat yang kubisa. Setelah selesai aku melengos melenggang menuju keluar kamar. Langkahku dihadang tubuh Sehun yang masih bersandar didepan pintu.

"Minggir!", aku membentaknya.

"Duduklah, Baek!", suara Sehun terdengar lebih lembut. Ia menunjuk lagi tempat tidur yang baru kubersihkan itu dengan dagunya.

"Aku ingin pulang", aku berusaha melewati celah pintu, namun badan Sehun bergerak searah dengan badanku sehingga aku tidak bisa menemukan celah yang cukup untuk melesakkan badanku keluar.

"Duduk atau berhenti menghubungi kami lagi!", kali ini nada memerintah dan mengancam terdengar dari Kai di belakangku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berapi-api yang dibalasnya dengan pandangan santai. Mengetahui bahwa percuma saja bagiku melawan dua orang ini, akhirnya aku kembali masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan diriku duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau kacau, Baek. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku pengangguran. Aku ditolak berbagai pekerjaan. Ayah ibu marah kepadaku. Kau puas?", aku nyaris berteriak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau memang penggangguran sejak dulu dan ayahmu kaya. Kau hanya perlu meminta pekerjaan padanya jika kau menginginkan pekerjaan dan ini bukan kali pertama ayah dan ibumu marah padamu. Jangan membohongi kami", Kai membantah ucapanku namun untungnya kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. Jika saja ia masih berteriak seperti tadi aku jamin salah satu bantal di tempat tidur ini akan berada di kepalanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu", aku menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin kuantar ke tempat Kris? Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik dengannya", Sehun bertanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak", bahkan ide bertemu Kris dengan otak kacau seperti ini terasa mengerikan bagiku.

"Baiklah", Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

Hening. Tidak seorangpun ingin berbicara lagi. Bahkan Kai yang sedari tadi heboh memilih untuk diam kali ini dan keadaan ini membuatku jengah. Jadi aku berdiri lagi, "Maafkan aku Kai, kau juga Sehun. Lebih baik aku pulang", aku mulai melangkah ke pintu lagi.

"Kau membuatku khawatir dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, Baek", Kai angkat suara dan menatapku sayang.

Aku mengangguk, merasa sedikit terharu, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Kai menggangguk, "Baek?", aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku lagi.

Aku menahan langkahku yang sudah hampir keluar dari pintu kamar yang sudah dibuka Sehun dari blokade tubuhnya.

"Apa kau merindukan Chanyeol?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kai, "Dialah yang seharusnya merindukanku, Kai."

Aku menepuk bahu Sehun sekilas dan berjalan keluar dari apartment.

Untung saja Kai maupun Sehun tidak mengantarku keluar, karena begitu pintu apartment mereka tertutup dibelakangku aku merasakan rasa panas di mataku dan jantungku yang berdetak cepat memukul-mukul dadaku hingga terasa sakit. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melangkah dan lebih memilih untuk berjongkok di depan pintu itu, berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Bukannya tenang, aku semakin merasa sulit mengontrol diriku sendiri hingga akhirnya rasa panas di mataku hilang ketika air mataku jatuh. Merasa sedikit lega dengan hilangnya rasa panas itu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menahannya lagi, aku menangis.

Tidak lama setelah air mata pertama itu jatuh, pintu dibelakangku kembali terbuka dan sepasang lengan menarik tubuhku berdiri dan membawaku kembali kedalam apartment. Disusul tubuh lain yang memelukku dan membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya.

 **Oktober**

 _Aku merindukan Baekhyun. Aku merindukan Baekhyun._

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal dan melemparkan begitu saja kertas yang sedang kubaca. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku melirik jam tanganku, hanya beberapa menit lagi sebelum waktu kerja berakhir, jadi aku memilih untuk merapikan tumpukan kertas di mejaku begitu saja dan segera pergi dari kantor.

Bagaikan namja cengeng, aku memilih memberhentikan mobilku disebuah kafe. Tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi langgananku. Berkali-kali kutekankan pada diriku bahwa satu-satunya alasan aku memilih tempat ini adalah karena aku memang menyukai tempat ini. Tapi lagi-lagi aku dibantah diriku sendiri. Ini tempat pertama kali aku bertemu Baekhyun dan tempat terakhir kali aku melihatnya dalam beberapa bulan terkahir.

Bel kecil diatas pintu berdenting ketika aku masuk dan langsung menuju tempat pemesanan. Aku rasa aku hanya akan membawa kopi kali ini tanpa duduk disini seperti biasanya. Sudah masuk musim dingin dan aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan jika selalu duduk sendirian.

Aku tersenyum pada kasir yang sudah mengenalku dan mengucapkan terima kasih ketika pesananku selesai. Begitu aku membalikkan tubuhku ketika akan beranjak keluar dari kafe, saat itulah aku melihat sosok yang kukenal sedang duduk sendirian di meja yang biasa kududuki. Secangkir kopi didepannya dan ia menggenggam cangkir itu, pasti berusaha mencari kehangatan disana.

Aku sudah hendak melangkahkan kakiku padanya ketika aku tersadar. Aku menahan diriku dan melangkah cepat keluar dari kafe. Begitu aku membuka pintu dan bel kecil diatasnya kembali berdenting, orang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat kearah pintu, kearahku.

Tentu saja raut terkejut mendominasi wajahnya sebelum kemudian digantikan senyum canggung. Aku mati-matian menahan diriku untuk tidak melompat menemuinya begitu melihat senyum itu, jadi aku hanya mengangkat cup kopiku kepadanya, melontarkan balasan senyum singkat dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Aku baru saja kembali masuk ke mobilku ketika ponselku berbunyi, aku meraihya dalam saku dan jantungku langsung berdetak liar begitu melihat namanya tertera di layar ponselku. Aku memencet tombol hijau.

"Yoboseyo"

"Chanyeollie, apa benar itu kau yang baru saja kulihat?"

Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu!

"Ne. Ada apa, Baek?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kukira aku salah melihat orang. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Apa kau sibuk?"

Aku berdeham kecil, "Ya, Baek. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan", aku mengucapkan kebohongan itu dengan lancar.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku dulu, Yeol? Setidaknya sampai kopi kita habis. Mengobrol dengan seseorang pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian", Baekhyun tertawa diakhir kalimatnya dan aku berusaha menulikan diriku atas tawarannya.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah memintaku untuk datang padamu", aku nyaris membisikkan kalimat itu dan Baekhyun terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Senang melihatmu, Yeol", ia berkata lagi sebelum memutuskan panggilan itu.

Aku menghela nafas kasar, andai ia tahu betapa aku ingin meloncat ke tempatnya dan menemaninya. Aku menyesali keputusanku untuk datang kesini hari ini. Aku sempat melihat kearah kafe beberapa saat sebelum aku melajukan mobilku pergi dari sana.

 **November**

"Kalian gila!", aku nyaris berteriak didepan wajah Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat tenang.

"Kau akan berterima kasih pada kami nanti jika ini berjalan lancar, Baek! Sekarang berdoalah ia akan datang", Kai berbicara santai.

"Tapi aku tidak siap", aku mencicit ketakutan.

"Kami menyiapkannya untukmu, tenang saja", Kai tersenyum manis lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hatiku, aku tidak siap."

Tawa Kai dan Sehun langsung meledak begitu mendengarku, "Ugh, kata-katamu menjijikkan, Baek", Kai berbicara disela-sela tawanya.

Muak dengan Kai yang sudah pasti tidak akan mendengarkanku, aku melirik meminta bantuan pada Sehun, "Se. . ."

Ucapanku terpotong bunyi bel apartment dan aku langsung merasakan tubuhku membeku.

"Ah, tamu kita datang. Keluar dan ajaklah ia keatas", Sehun menyepak kakiku pelan dan mengusirku dengan kibasan tangannya.

"Tidak, ini diluar keinginanku, kalian tidak bisa memaksaku!", aku bersedekap dan tetap setia pada posisi dudukku diatas sofa.

"Baiklah, dasar pengecut. Sayang, kurasa kita harus menyumpal telinga dan mematikan ponsel beberapa hari kedepan. Kau tidak ingin telingamu sakit mendengar rajukan dan tangisannya terus, kan?", Kai menatapku sebentar, lalu bersandar manja pada Sehun, mengabaikan bunyi bel yang sudah berkali-kali ditekan seseorang diluar sana.

"Hmm, abaikan saja bel itu. Kau ingin menonton sesuatu, sayang?", Sehun dengan kejamnya mengikuti Kai dan meraih remote televisi lalu menghidupkannya dengan suara keras, seolah-olah mencoba mengalahkan suara bel diluar.

Aku bergerak gelisah. Bahkan dengan suara televisi yang sangat keras, suara bel itu jauh lebih menusuk telingaku.

Dengan kesal akhirnya aku meloncat berdiri dan memberikan tatapan bermusuhan pada kedua orang itu, lalu berjalan ke pintu apartment. Sial! Teman mana yang akan menjebak temannya seperti yang dilakukan dua orang itu padaku. Dan ini bahkan apartment mereka, kenapa aku harus menjadi orang yang membuka pintu!

Umpatanku berhenti didepan pintu dan aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka daun pintu itu. Memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri didepanku. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan menatap wajah yang kurindukan itu.

"Baek?", ia terlihat heran mendapatiku membuka pintu.

"Hai, Yeol", aku menyapanya pelan.

"Kau disini? Mana Sehun dan Kai?"

Aku menghela nafas, sudah kepalang basah. Tidak mungkin aku mundur lagi dan dipanggil pengecut sepanjang sisa umurku oleh Kai dan Sehun. "Ikut aku!", aku memerintah Chanyeol dan berjalan mendahuluinya menuju tangga.

Chanyeol dengan patuh mengikutiku di belakang hingga kami sampai di atap gedung apartment. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah disiapkan oleh kedua orang itu sehingga aku benar-benar terkejut mendapati sebuah cupcake dengan sebuah lilin diatasnya terletak di pagar pembatas atap itu.

Ya Tuhan, aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka berdua!

Aku masih memikirkan kemungkinan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat cupcake dan lilin itu ketika mendapati Chanyeol berjalan lurus menuju benda itu.

"Apa ini?", Chanyeol bertanya padaku walaupun aku bisa melihat sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

Aku mengumpat Kai dan Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau ingin meniru gayaku?", Senyum Chanyeol semakin terlihat dibibirnya.

"Ini benar-benar bukan ideku, kau tahu. Kedua setan itu memaksaku melakukannya!"

"Baiklah", Chanyeol berkata enteng tanpa berniat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Wajahku terasa panas, sudah pasti pipiku memerah hingga aku terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Aku mengambil korek api disebelah cupcake, berniat untuk menyalakannya sebelum kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Yeol, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu", aku meletakkan kembali korek api itu.

"Ya?"

Aku menarik nafas lagi, "Aku dan Kris putus."

"Hmm", hanya itu respon yang kudengar dari berita besar yang baru saja kuberitahu padanya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah aku menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hmm'?

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Memangnya kau ingin aku mengatakan apa lagi?"

"Kau mempermainkanku!", aku menatapnya lebih kesal.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Baek."

"Sialan kau, Chanyeol! Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal memalukan itu untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Mengatakan apa?"

Demi Tuhan, mereka semua mengerjaiku.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja", aku mengibaskan tangan didepan Chanyeol dan berniat pergi.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik lenganku, "Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Baek?"

"Aku putus dengan Kris karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh! Kau puas sekarang?", aku membentak Chanyeol

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian menarik lenganku dan menenggelamkanku dalam pelukannya. "Aku puas. Benar kata Sehun bahwa aku akan mendapatkan hal menarik jika datang kesini."

Meskipun aku merasa benar-benar lega telah mengatakannya hingga aku merasa ingin menangis, aku tetap menggeliat dan melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Chanyeol begitu mendengar ucapannya, "Kalian semua mengerjaiku!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sikap menyerah, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini", ia menunjuk cupcake didepan kami, "Sehun tidak menyebutkannya padaku."

Aku mendengus, tapi kemudian tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Perasaanku benar-benar terasa lapang dan aku mengucapkan permohonan maaf dalam hati kepada Tuhan atas ucapanku sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan membunuh Kai dan Sehun, aku akan mencium mereka.

Aku segera mengambil korek api dan mencoba menghidupkan lilin di cupcake. Api dari korek itu baru saja menyentuh lilin ketika suara keras terdengar didepanku dan kembang api menghiasi langit didepanku, membuatnya menjadi berwarna-warni.

Dengan sikap tenang dan kesabaran yang ditahan dari rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba kurasakan, aku mengabaikan cupcake dan lilin yang sudah menyala itu dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku, lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENYALAKAN LILINNYA, BODOH!", aku meneriaki Kai yang bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun saat mengangkat panggilan dariku. Lupakan perkataanku barusan, aku tidak akan mencium kedua orang itu!

Tawa Chanyeol meledak dibelakangku, "Sudahlah, Baek. Tidak apa-apa", ia mengambil alih ponsel dari tanganku lalu memutus panggilan dan meletakkannya disebelah cupcake itu.

"Mereka mengacukannya", keluhku.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat sebelum lilinnya juga meleleh dan semuanya menjadi kacau. Kita setidaknya harus menyalamatkan salah satunya", ia menunjuk cupcake dan lilin dengan dagunya.

Tersadar aku langsung mengambil cupcake itu dan memegangnya tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, "Saengil chukae, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu meniup lilinnya. Ia mengambil alih cupcake dari tanganku dan meletakkannya lagi di tempatnya semula.

Chanyeol merendahkan sedikit badannya hingga wajah kami setara, "Terima kasih, sayang", ia kemudian bergerak maju hingga bibirnya menempel pada bibirku.

 **Desember**

"Mengapa dulu kau menolak pernyataan cintaku?"

Aku memutar badanku dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dibelakangku.

"Haruskah kita membicarakannya sekarang, Baek?", aku mengalihkan kembali badanku hingga kembali menatap cermin besar dihadapanku. Aku mengecek lagi pakaianku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pertunangan ini jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku", Baekhyun berkata santai sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya.

Aku mendesah, "Ini keempat kalinya kau mengancamku dengan kata-kata yang sama."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Dan ancaman itu selalu ampuh padamu."

"Kuharap tidak ada ancaman seperti itu lagi di masa depan."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemukan hal lain yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengancammu", ia bahkan mengedipkan mata kepadaku ketika mengatakannya.

Nah, sudah selesai. Sempurna!

Aku berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "Karena aku akan pergi ke luar negeri setelah kelulusanku. Apa kau ingin aku menerima perasaanmu kemudian meninggalkanmu begitu saja?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir beberapa saat, kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri, "Jadi bukan karena kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu, Baek", aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, kemudian menarik tubuh itu bergerak bersamaku.

"Lalu ketika kau kembali? Apakah kau langsung menyukaiku lagi?", ia bertanya lagi.

"Kita akan terlambat jika membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu hingga nanti?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan bisa memulainya tanpa kita."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban tidak peduli Baekhyun, "Tapi para orang tua masih bisa mengomeli kita, dan aku tidak suka diomeli."

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan sehingga otomatis tanganku ikut tertarik, "Ayolah, Yeol", ia menunjukkan wajah memohon padaku.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku menyukaimu ketika pertama bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Waah, di kafe itu? Apakah kita harus pergi kesana dan menjadikan itu tempat kita?"

"Baek! Kendalikan pikiranmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah", Baekhyun merengut tapi menurut ketika aku menarik tangannya untuk berjalan lagi.

"Chanyeollie", kami baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika tanganku kembali ditahan oleh Baekhyun sehingga kami kembali berhenti berjalan.

"Apa lagi, Baek?", aku memutar tubuhku dan menghadapnya yang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Saranghae", ia berbisik dan tersenyum manis setelah mengatakannya.

Aku ikut tersenyum dan mencium puncak hidungnya, "Nado saranghae, Baekki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
